1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation apparatus and an endoscope system having this observation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope system has a light source which emits light. Electric power necessary for the operation of the light source accounts for most of electric power necessary for the operation of the whole endoscope system.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-95911 discloses an endoscopic light source device which has a light source portion having a light source, and a battery to supply electric power to the light source portion and an endoscope main body. The endoscopic light source device saves electric power by pulse lighting of the light source.